Fulgor Púrpura
by Yo Amo a sasuke uchiha
Summary: Holaaa!solo con que puedas leer mi historia y darme una respetable opinión:"3 Soy nueva en este mundo y agradezco cualquier comentario corrector J Buenos les explixo, es un mini relato, sobre una joven de 13 años,víctima de una fantástica forma.     LLL


_**Fulgor púrpura**_

**Un día, después de un sueño inquieto, se despertó convertida en… ¿qué? Una extraña criatura de cola negra alas plateadas, un pelaje oscuro como la oscuridad misma y unas garras cortantes se había apoderado de su cuerpo , y al parecer su ser, ya que cuando trato de gritar a la espantosa visión de sus nuevas extremidades, de su garganta surgió un grito rasgado de extraordinaria potencia, que se asemejaba a un rugido.**

**Sus movimientos eran torpes y cayo por el lado de la cama. Lo único que comprendía eran sus propios pensamientos, que estaban siendo infectados por una oleada de pánico y descontrol.**

**Tratando de volver a la calma probó y estiro sus nuevas extremidades.**

**-"¿Habrá sido por ese tarrito púrpura que me sirvieron ayer?"- pensó, tratando de devolverse la razón, pero… lo cierto es que se sentía maravillosamente. Quizás por el hecho de que estaba levitando.**

**-"¡¿Estoy flotando?"- se asaltó.**

**-"¿Y ahora que hago?"- se preguntaba con nerviosismo.**

**Varios intentos de batir las alas la hicieron sentir vértigo al tocar, o mas bien, quedar aplastada en el techo.**

**-"¡Soy un monstruo!"- se lamentaba, y comenzó a llorar angustiosamente. Solo tenía trece años, demasiado miedo para la pobre Mélody.**

**Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba flotando pero fuera de su cuarto, desde una caída de siete pisos, ¡ En el aire ! Debió de haber salido por la ventana sin darse cuenta.**

**-¡Aaarrggg!- rugió despavoridamente al contemplar la situación, aunque… no le incomodaba. Era agradable sentir el suave batir de sus alas, que al parecer había logrado dominar al fin, y no le importaba la altura. Se dio cuenta de que la angustia desaparecía.**

**¿Sería ese su nuevo hogar? ¿El cielo?**

**Un arrebato de curiosidad, fue llevado al ver tan cerca de ella a unas gaviotas volar. ¿Sería ella capaz de alcanzarlas? ¿De cruzar el cielo, como en tantos cuentos le había narrado su madre?**

**Sus alas, ahora que las observaba con tranquilidad, eran membranosas y dentelleaban un fulgor azul. Parecían robadas a algún dragón celestial. Eso la contentó, lo que es raro en su situación.**

**Las batió, aunque ya perdido el rumbo de la bandada de gaviotas. **

**El viento era fresco y se sentía relajada, como quien se mete en la cama tras un día ajetreado.**

**Cuando se volvió, curiósamente donde se encontraba, vislumbró tras de si, a la lejanía, cierta bandada de gaviotas, ¿serían las mismas qué anteriormente vio?**

**Quizás, pero Melody se sentía fuerte y poderosa, la preocupación por su aspecto había desaparecido. Se sentía bien.**

**Estaba flotando en el cielo sobre un descampado descuidado y deshabitado, al lado de un bosquecillo tenue. Se había alejado mucho de la playa que se veía desde la ventana de su cuarto. Bajó en picado, plagando las alas contra su peludo cuerpo negro. Disfrutaba, pero ya estaba a tan solo unos metros del suelo. –"¡Ay no…!"- pensó. Cerró los ojos y colocó sus intimidantes garras para tratar de amortiguar el mortal impacto. **

**Pasaron unos instantes…**

**-"¡No puede ser, no siento nada! ¿Me habré roto algo?"**

**Con valor, abrió sus ojos y no vio más que, a ella misma agazapada contra el fondo de un pequeño cráter.**

**-"¡Uff!"- expiró.**

**Al darse cuenta que no sentía ningún dolor, se asomó fuera de ese pequeño cráter y contempló un descampado destrozado, lleno de escombros de tierra y rocas.**

**-"¡Ni qué hubiese caído un meteorito! ¿Habré… sido yo?" – se preguntó, porque, ¿qué había ocurrido si no?**

**Bueno la experiencia había sido alucinante, pero no podía ser un monstruo toda la vida. Tenía que volver a casa y así su padre la convertiría en humana de nuevo.**

**Pero malos pensamientos, empezaron a apoderarse de su mente.**

**-"Pero… ¿cómo me entenderá mi padre? **

**¿Será capaz de reconocerme?**

**¡¿Por qué narices me habré alejado tanto?"-**

**-"¡Oh, no! **

**La diversión en la joven Melody se estaba desvaneciendo.**

**Pero ahora, ¿cómo iba a volver? ¿Volando?**

**-"¿Y si vuelvo a ser yo mientras vuelo…?"**

**- "¡No! -Opción descartada.- "empezaré a correr y ojalá alguien pueda ayudarme."**

**Así pues, corrió y corrió, con una ligereza y velocidad increíbles. Sus garras le permitían sentir todo lo que tocaban y le facilitaban impulso.**

**Llegó hasta una zona encharcada, en la que había un pequeño estanque, y paró a beber un poco de agua.**

**Que fresca estaba, pero sus patas empezaron a deslizarse por el barro.**

**-"¡Ah!"- **

**Y cayó en el estanque.**

**-"¿Cómo es posible que me haya hecho daño aquí y no cuando caí en picado?"**

**-"Que frío"- pensó- a.. aaa… ¡Achus!**

**¿Dolor? ¿Un estornudo? ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?**

**Entonces se percató de sus manos, ¡Sí, he dicho manos! ¡Volvían a ser normales! ¿y su cuerpo, el mismo! Su cabello negro largo y completamente empapado, le tapaba el rostro.**

**-¡Viva! ¡Vuelvo a ser yo!- grito, ahora si, de júbilo.**

**Pero seguía estando muy lejos de su casa, ¿Cómo iba a volver?**

**De pronto, observó un tarrito púrpura y brillante con un líquido viscoso en su interior. ¿Qué hacía allí?**

**Ahora conocía el secreto para volver a ser ella misma.**

**-Podría probar a… -**

_**FIN**_


End file.
